


Rain, an 8Ball, and Sorrow.

by Soniku64



Category: Facade, Façade (2000), Melons
Genre: Grace - Freeform, Kha, Maria - Freeform, Melons - Freeform, Other, Trip - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soniku64/pseuds/Soniku64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very quick sad facade fanfiction I forgot I wrote, a wonderful first thing for me to upload.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain, an 8Ball, and Sorrow.

The rain pitter pattered against the ground, the sound of the washing machine chugging along was the only other sound Trip could hear as he sat on the balcony alone. Grace had long since gone to bed, their nightly fight over long ago, leading to Trip being exiled to the living room once again for sleep. Trip lamented on Grace's "interior decor". He loved it, he really did! but Grace just refused to believe that, she constantly dwelled on the paintings, or the rug. Constant complaining, wishing to redecorate. If only she would understand that he loved how she designed the room, and thought that she had a wonderful taste in furnature. If only she would realize how much he loved her. He chose her, and not Maria, no matter how much Maria loved him. Trip only wished that she would realize that. The trip to Italy was his attempt at proving this. Yet no matter what he did, Grace still acted like she hated him. For a breif moment, Trip thought of breaking up with Grace, and taking Maria back, Trip still had, despite how much he denied them, feelings for Maria.  
"Fuck." sigheed Trip, he leaned back in the deck chair, listening to the pitter patter of the rain again. He suddenly remembered that in a week, it would be the 11 year anniversery of when Kha introduced Grace to him. Trip lamented on those times, remembering how he had to keep his life as a bartender a secret. Knowing that Grace would never love him had he kept that job. Trip got up and shut the door, the pitter patter being muffled to only little taps on the windows to the deck. He layed down upon the couch. Thinking deeply about how he wished he could just fix it. So for just one night, he could hold Grace in his arms, rather than having to sleep on this uncomfortable couch. Trip stood up for a second, walking over to his bar, grabbing his Magic 8 Ball. He walked slowly back to the couch, and layed back down, holding the 8 ball up to his face, wondering what to ask it. Trip knew how silly it was to ask a silly toy for advice, but he thought it couldn't hurt. He decided to ask if he should invite Kha over in a week for some drinks.  
"Certainly So..." Trip read. Trip dropped the 8 ball to the ground, and layed back and sighed, knowing how stupid the idea seemed. He just knew a fight would break out while Kha was here, Grace would probably hate Trip for even thinking to invite him over on such short notice. Fuck it, trip thought as he reached over to grab the phone.

"Hello? Kha? This is Trip..."


End file.
